Awkwardness
by Excogitatoris
Summary: Kadang kala keterdiaman membuat salah faham terjadi. Saling menahan perasaan membuat tak mengerti apa yang dirasa. Namun ketika cinta yang tumbuh terus mendesak akankah mereka terus menahan diri? NoRen. JenoxRenjun. BxB. RenNo. Nct dream. Yaoi.
1. chapter 1

Chap 1

"Renjun, kau sudah selesai?"

Keluarga Huang sedang bersiap menyambut tamu. Baba Huang sedang duduk siaga di ruang tamu, menunggu. Jas hitam legamnya telah dikenakan lengkap dengan dasi bergaris warna biru tua yang melingkar apik dikerah kemeja biru mudanya. Mama Huang telah mengenakan dress terbaiknya yang berwarna senada dengan dasi Baba Huang. Putra-putri keluarga Huang juga telah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu putra tunggal Huang yang masih berkutat dengan penampilannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Mama." Renjun, putra tunggal keluarga Huang sedang tergesa mengoleskan minyak pada rambut hitamnya. Jas merah yang terbuat dari beludru masih tergantung di samping meja rias.

"Renjun gege?" Mama dengan tidak sabar mengetuk pintu kamar Renjun. Mendesak putra sulungnya untuk segera keluar.

"Ah, tidak- Oh ya tuhan!" terdengar pekikan Renjun dari kamar disusul kebisingan benda jatuh.

Mendengar keributan dari kamar anaknya Mama Huang segera membuka pintu kamar Renjun, mendapati anaknya sedang berjongkok memunguti benda-benda yang seharusnya berada di meja rias.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Mama Huang berteriak panik.

"Gege tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya Mama. Tadi minyak rambut Gege tumpah, saat Gege akan membersihkan tumpahannya tangan Gege tidak sengaja menyinggung-"

"Dan kenapa minyaknya bisa tumpah, Renjun?" Pertanyaannya memotong penjelasan Renjun. "Kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Mengapa terus melakukan hal ceroboh, hm?" Mama mendekat lalu mengambil sisir yang masih tergeletak di lantai. "Kemari, kubantu merapikan rambutmu."

Renjun segera berdiri mendekat. Lalu Mama Huang dengan telaten menyisir rambut Renjun menjadi tatanan rapi.

Renjun berdiri dengan gelisah ketika Mama Huang masih menyisir rambutnya. Mata cokelatnya terus melirik tumpahan minyak di lantai.

"Lupakan saja. Biar bibi shin yang membersihkan tumpahan itu." Ucap Mama Huang ketika menyadari kegelisahan putranya.

Mama Huang telah selesai menyisir rambut Renjun. Meletakkan sisir pada meja rias, lalu mengambil pelembab bibir berwarna peach, membubuhkan tipis-tipis pada bibir Renjun.

Menghela nafas, Mama Huang merasa tidak puas dengan riasan putranya. "Sudah kubilang kan, seharusnya kemarin kita menyewa perias. Mengapa kau keras kepala sekali."

"Mama! Gege bukan akan menikah, hanya bertemu keluarga teman Mama." Mencebik kesal, Renjun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lagi pula Gege ini pria Mama! PRIA! Demi tuhan, untuk apa memanggil perias? Membuang uang saja." Renjun gemas dengan Mamanya yang terus membicarakan perias. Menawarkan berbagai macam perias yang dikenalnya.

Demi kartun moomin kesukaannya, ia tidak butuh perias. Mungkin Boxuan-adik bungsunya, membutuhkan perias atau bahkan Mama yang lebih membutuhkan mengingat Boxuan baru masuk sekolah dasar.

"Gege itu bukan pria."

"A-Apa?! Mama tidak percaya Gege pria? Mama lupa tidak melihat kelamin Renjun waktu melahirkan?" Renjun bertanya panik.

"Tentu saja Mama lihat, kan Mama yang melahirkan Gege." Mama menjawab pertanyaan Renjun dengan tenang.

"Lalu? Jangan katakan Mama lupa?! Atau Mama salah mengartikan selama ini?" Renjun tiba-tiba terperanjat. "Mama, berapa putra yang telah Mama lahirkan?"

"Tiga, dan hei anak durhaka kau pikir Mama sebodoh itu? Mama melihatnya sewaktu melahirkanmu dan Mama tahu jelas apa artinya. Kau seorang lelaki." Mama Huang merasa tersinggung atas perkataan Renjun.

"Lantas mengapa Mama tadi-"

"Mama tidak mengatakan kau itu seorang pria. Gege itu seorang lelaki, mengerti? Lelaki bukan pria. Ingat itu!"

"A-"

"Mama, tamunya sudah datang. Segera bersiap. Gege? Cepat kenakan jasmu." Baba Huang datang dan berkata dengan tergesa.

Saat Mama Huang akan beranjak keluar tangan mungil yang dingin menggenggam, Mama Huang terkejut. Kemana tangan mungil yang selalu hangat itu?

"Renjun?"

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini, Mama?" Mata yang selalu terlihat ceria itu berkaca, siap menurunkan air kesedihan.

"Sayang, maafkan Mama. Tapi ini yang terbaik. Untuk masa depan Gege sendiri, juga untuk didi dan meimei. Gege mengerti kan?"

Renjun terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Mamanya. Membayangkan kehidupannya yang tak lama lagi akan berubah. Namun masa depan didi dan meimeinya berada pada tangannya. Tangan yang tak pernah ia sangka akan mengemban beban yang cukup berat.

"Mama percaya Gege pasti mengerti. Bukankah Gege anak sulung Mama? Anak sulung Mama pasti akan mengerti." Mama Huang mengelus lembut rambut putranya, khawatir juga rambut yang telah ditatanya akan kembali rusak.

"Baik. Gege mengerti."

"Cepat kenakan jasmu. Kita harus menyambut tamunya."

Renjun melangkah menuju jas beludru yang tergantung. Mengenakannya lalu mematut diri di cermin. Menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat terjatuh. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah cukup rapi ia beranjak keluar menemui tamu dan keluarganya yang telah lebih dulu duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Huang.

Kudapan telah tertata rapi di meja kayu mahoni yang terukir indah. Bibi shin sedang menyajikan minuman yang dibuatnya. Keluarga tersebut tersenyum hangat kepadanya, memuji betapa cantiknya ia hari ini.

Dengan rasa canggung Renjun tersenyum, membalas senyuman hangat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Menutup rasa pahit yang tersebar di hatinya. Harus sopan terhadap orang lain. Itu yang diajarkan keluarga Huang pada Putra-putrinya. Ya, Renjun harus sopan, apalagi mereka bukanlah orang asing. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga.

Renjun duduk dengan tenang disamping Mama Huang. Mendengarkan Babanya berbicara serius dengan sang kepala keluarga tamu. Membicarakan dirinya dan putra tunggal sang tamu.

Membicarakan tanggal pertunangan dan pernikahannya dengan putra tunggal Lee.

TBC

That's. Gimana? Ini ff debutku jadi pasti banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Karena itu memohon dengan sangat kritik dan sarannya.

Oh, buat info untuk yang belum tahu dari pada bingung. Karena Renjun chinese jadi aku pakai untuk manggil keluarga Renjun bahasa cina. Bukan bermaksud merendahkan tapi ini untuk yang belum tahu dan ingin tahu.

Gege=kakak laki-laki

Didi=adik laki-laki

Meimei=adik perempuan

Karena ini ff debutku jadi tolong tinggalkan rievew ya? Setidaknya kalau ada rievew aku jadi tahu kalau ada yang baca ff ini dan berharap ini ff lanjut.

Ok, segitu saja. Terima kasih


	2. 2

Chap 2

 _Beberapa bulan sebelumnya._

Renjun sedang menonton televisi ketika bel pintu utama berbunyi. Māma Huang sedang membuat kue di dapur, bibi shin menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang, dan Bàba Huang sudah pergi ke kantor baru saja. Sepertinya kedua dìdinya sedang asyik bermain di kamar terbukti mereka tidak keluar ketika mendengar bunyi bel sedangkan si bungsu pasti sudah bermain dengan teman-teman kecilnya di tetangga sebelah. Ini artinya harus Renjun yang membuka pintu.

Dengan langkah malas Renjun berjalan menuju pintu utama, terlalu lama bersantai di sofa membuat badannya terasa pegal. Ini tidak baik untuk kebugaran tubuh mudanya, ia harus mengurangi kegiatan bermalas-malasan yang beberapa hari ini sering dilakoni. Mungkin berkumpul dengan teman sebaya di lingkungan sekitar ide yang bagus, atau membantu Māma dengan eksperimen kuenya juga tidak buruk.

Sejak libur sekolah dimulai Renjun bersegera pulang kerumah orang tuanya di korea selatan setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan beberapa hari di rumah nǎinainya yang berjarak dekat dengan asrama. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Renjun tinggal dalam asrama sekolahnya di cina. Terkadang pergi ke rumah Nǎinai ketika rindu rumah, dan akan pulang ke korea ketika libur panjang tiba.

Setelah berusaha menyeret kaki malasnya ke pintu utama Renjun mengintip melalui jendela siapa kiranya yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Setelah memastikan bukan orang mencurigakan yang bertamu Renjun membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ramah. Beruntung tadi setelah sarapan ia di seret Māma Huang ke kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Kalau tidak mungkin Renjun akan menerima tamu dengan wajah membengkak dan rambut yang berdiri.

Ketika pintu utama telah terbuka sepenuhnya Renjun baru dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang bertamu. Sepasang suami istri dengan pakain rapi yang terlihat mahal. Terdapat mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap di depan pagar rumahnya. Mungkin itu milik mereka pikir Renjun.

"Permisi." Sang istri memulai. "Apakah ini benar kediaman keluarga Huang?"

Suara tawa ramah terdengar ketika Renjun membawa baki berisi cemilan-cemilan yang tertata rapih dalam toples. Bibi shin sedang repot di dapur, karena itu Māma meminta Renjun membawa cemilan-cemilan tersebut untuk disajikan di ruang tamu.

Saat toples terakhir telah di simpan di meja dan Renjun bersiap pergi dari sana Māma memintanya untuk mengenalkan diri dan memberi salam pada tamu.

"Ini teman Māma saat sekolah dahulu. Lee Jaehyun dan suaminya Lee Doyoung."

"Anyeonghaseo. Saya Huang Renjun. Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Terima kasih telah berkunjung." Renjun membungkukan tubuhnya pada sang tamu.

"Halo Renjun. Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis. Berapa umurmu?" Nyonya Lee bertanya dengan lembut. Ia senang dapat bertemu teman dekatnya selama sekolah. Ketika kelulusan tiba banyak hal terjadi. Ia harus kehilangan kontak dengan teman-temannya dalam beberapa waktu. Kun juga pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya di cina dan menikah dengan pengusaha cina. Itu berita terakhir yang Jaehyun dengar tentang Kun.

"Dalam beberapa bulan lagi saya akan berumur 19." Renjun tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa dia begitu muda, Kun? Putraku akan memasuki usia 30nya sebentar lagi." Nyonya Lee menyadari umur Renjun dengan putranya terpaut cukup jauh.

"Eomma jangan berlebihan. Usia 30ku akan datang beberapa tahun lagi." Suara yang serak tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan.

Pemiliknya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh ramping tegap yang di balut dengan kemeja merah anggur dilapisi jas hitam yang gagah tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama kediaman Huang. Renjun terperangah melihat pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan hidung tinggi, bibir tipis, dan dagu yang runcing ia terlihat sempurna. Renjun merasa gagal jadi lelaki ketika melihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Jaehyun ini putramu? Bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan dia dengan begitu tampan? Ia sangat mirip denganmu." Māma berdiri mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut duduk.

"Terima kasih." Nyonya Lee tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple manis di pipinya. "Jeno, kenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseo. Lee Jeno." Setelah membungkuk sebentar Jeno duduk di sofa yang masih kosong.

Renjun tersentak ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Jeno. Tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia terus menatap kagum Jeno. Dengan tersipu Renjun pergi ke dapur sembari membawa baki, meninggalkan tatapan Jeno yang menajam kepadanya.

"Anakmu sudah dewasa rupanya. Kurasa itu karena kau menikah di umur yang muda Jae."

"Kau benar. Aku lupa bahwa dulu di hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atasku bukan mobil, motor, atau surat penerimaan mahasiswa baru seperti lainnya. Tapi cincin lamaran yang melingkar di sini." Nyonya Lee mengangkat jari manis tangan kirinya.

Mereka tertawa mendengar sindiran berbalut lelucon yang dilontarkan. Menyadari betapa mudanya saat Jaehyun mulai menjadi seorang istri.

Bàba Huang selalu menyempatkan makan siang di rumah sesibuk apapun di kantor. Karena itu kedua dìdi Renjun harus memakan bagiannya di ambal lembut depan televisi, kursi yang biasa mereka tempati harus dipakai keluarga Lee. Si bungsu Boxuan juga sudah pulang dari acara bermainnya jadi ia menyusul duduk di atas ambal, merengek meminta piringnya segera di isi dengan makan siang bagiannya.

Renjun juga awalnya ingin menghabiskan makan siangnya di ambal lembut atau sofa yang berdiri di belakangnya, tetapi Nyonya Lee memintanya ikut duduk di meja makan.

Jadi sekarang Renjun duduk manis menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang. Berusaha tenang tepatnya. Putra tunggal Lee tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arah Renjun. Meneliti pergerakan yang dilakukan Renjun. Dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa Jeno pasti mengetahui sudah berapa kali ia bernapas mengingat bagaimana cara Jeno menatapnya.

Saat hidangan penutup disajikan obrolan santai mulai mengalir. Bàba Huang menanyakan kabar perusahaan cabang yang sedang Jeno pegang jadi Renjun sedikit lega karena Jeno sudah tidak menatapnya lagi. Ingatkan Renjun untuk berterima kasih kepada Bàbanya setelah ini.

"Si Cheng, Jeno melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Tapi ia lupa bahwa ia membutuhkan pendamping hidup, jadi aku berencana untuk menikahkannya dengan putramu Renjun."

Renjun terbatuk-batuk, anggur hijau yang belum ia kunyah tertelan karena terkejut mendengar perkataan nyonya Lee. Kun menyenggol pelan lengan Renjun yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Bàba Huang tertawa mendengar perkataan nyonya Lee. "Dia masih sekolah Jaehyun, belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik." Menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan usulan Jaehyun.

"Aku juga dulu begitu, kalau kau lupa." Nyonya Lee membantah. "Dan aku sampai sekarang mampu menjadi istri yang baik. Benar begitu, sayang?" Nyonya Lee meminta pendapat suaminya.

Tuan Lee menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu beralih menatap Bàba Huang. "Dia benar. Kurasa Renjun cukup dewasa untuk itu. Lagi pula Jeno tidak akan menuntut banyak dari Renjun untuk sekarang ini."

"Dia masih harus kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan." Kali ini Māma Huang yang beralasan.

"Renjun tetap dapat kuliah. Jeno akan mengurusnya. Kau tidak usah khawatir, kami tidak akan membuatnya bekerja." Nyonya Lee bersikeras. "Kau hanya perlu memikirkan anakmu yang lainnya, bukankah mereka masih begitu kecil? Serahkan Renjun pada Jeno."

Deritan kursi yang Renjun dorong menarik perhatian di ruang makan. Renjun berdiri lalu memegang piring kotornya. "Aku akan naik. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Tergesa beranjak menuju dapur, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pembicaraan tentang pernikahan membuatnya pusing.

Jeno duduk tenang menggenggam tablet, melihat pekerjaan apa saja yang harus di lakukannya besok mengingat ia mengambil izin hari ini. Tidak peduli dengan usaha Tuan dan Nyonya Lee membujuk orang tua Renjun, meyakinkan bahwa usulan mereka merupakan hal yang baik.

"Kami akan membicarakan hal ini dulu kepada Renjun. Bagaimana pun ini menyangkut perasaannya."

"Kami akan menantikan jawaban terbaik Kun. Jika memang ia tidak bersedia aku tidak dapat memaksa."

Setelah makan malam selesai Renjun di tahan orang tuanya untuk tetap duduk di ruang makan. Membicarakan hal penting katanya. Li Qian dan Li Jun - dua dìdi Renjun di minta Māma untuk segera naik ke kamar, dan Boxuan sudah pergi tidur sedari tadi melewati makan malamnya.

Renjun berdeham canggung. Tidak berani juga memulai percakapan, tapi Bàba dan Māma Huang sudah terlalu lama diam. Mereka bilang akan ada hal yang ingin disampaikan tapi sudah 10 menit berlalu dan mereka tetap diam.

Tepat ketika Renjun akan membuka mulut - bertanya, Bàba membuka percakapan. "Renjun setelah lulus nanti, bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan Jeno?"

Tadinya Renjun akan langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Namun ketika melihat tatapan berharap orang tuanya ia terdiam. Renjun bingung apa yang diharapkan mereka. Penolakan atau penerimaan yang diinginkan.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang terbaik, Bàba." Renjun berucap lirih. Kepalanya menunduk tidak kuasa menatap Bàba Huang.

"Perusahaan Bàba akhir-akhir ini sedang kurang baik. Dìdi-dìdimu masih kecil, Renjun, Boxuan juga baru masuk sekolah dasar, anggaran pengeluaran kita terus bertambah. Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah desainmu kan? Jeno akan melakukannya untukmu." Māma Huang menjelaskan. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Renjun.

"Dengan menikah bersama Jeno masa depanmu akan terjamin. Dìdi dan Mèimeimu juga."

Mendengar itu Renjun mengerti apa yang diinginkan Bàba dan Māmanya. Renjun bingung. Ia tidak ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat namun masa depan Dìdi dan Mèimei berada di tangannya, ingin menangis saja rasanya. Ia menyadari keuangan mereka akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak baik. Māma sering lewat tanggal saat pengiriman. Māma juga sering memintanya bekerja sampingan secara tidak langsung, mungkin Māma melakukan itu tanpa disadari.

Renjun tidak bodoh, ia tahu melanjutkan sekolah desainnya akan mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Sekolahnya sering mengundang universitas atau sekolah kejuruan tentang desain busana. Banyak selebaran yang ia dapatkan ketika mengikuti seminar yang diadakan, disitu tertulis berbagai macam harga untuk sekolah desain. Dan ia bukan anak tunggal, masih ada beberapa adiknya yang harus sekolah.

Dengan ini Renjun mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Orang tuanya juga mendukungnya. Menerima pernikahan dengan Jeno.

TBC

Hah. Kepanjangan ya? Sorry aku gak tau lagi harus potong bagian yang mana. Ini asal usul kenapa Renjun bisa di jodohin ama Jeno. Belum ada moment NoRen? Iya belum, baru chap depan. Ih abal banget ya? Iya aku tau, tapi pengen banget buat ff, jadi gini hasilnya.

Ini mungkin bakal jadi chap yang banyak. Soalnya aku seneng banget nyampah kalau buat ff, sari intinya cuma dikit. Sudahlah. Semoga yang membaca tidak bosan, karena ini baru saja di mulai.

Terima kasih **KimDee** rievew. Iya itu maksudnya anak sulung, salah ketik. Kurang aq*a. Aku kurang teliti.

Terima kasih sudah rievew. Saya sangat menghargai.


	3. 3

Chap 3

Suasana di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Huang terlihat cukup ramai. Para orang tua sibuk membicarakan tanggal pernikahan, Li Qian dan Li Jun ribut membicarakan game terbaru, dan Boxuan gaduh memakan berbagai cemilan manis yang tersaji. Hanya Renjun dan Jeno yang duduk dengan tenang di sana. Renjun diam mendengarkan perbincangan para orang tua dan Jeno fokus pada tabletnya.

Setelah perundingan yang cukup lama mereka sepakat Renjun dan Jeno akan bertunangan diakhir pekan ini dan menikah satu bulan setelahnya.

"Pergilah kencan. Kurahap kalian akan saling mengenal dalam satu bulan." Saran Tuan Lee.

"Ya! Kalian harus pergi berkencan." Nyonya Lee sependapat. "Jeno akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untukmu, Renjun."

Renjun tersipu mendengar perkataan Nyonya Lee, ia melirik Jeno yang terus sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Letakkan gadgetmu Tuan muda Lee. Kita sedang berbicara." Teguran Nyonya Lee membuat Jeno menutup tabletnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih pada Renjun, menatap tajam seolah menyalahkan Renjun atas teguran Eommanya.

Seketika manik Renjun bergulir gugup tak berani balas menatap Jeno. Ia tak suka dengan pandangan yang selalu Jeno tunjukkan, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka memang baru bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini tapi Jeno tak pernah sekalipun memandang Renjun dengan tatapan ramah yang biasa Nyonya Lee tunjukkan. Atau setidaknya Jeno hanya perlu menatap Renjun dengan pandangan biasa, tanpa perlu menghakimi seperti itu.

"Setelah bertunangan pergilah kencan dengan Renjun jangan terus sibuk dengan gadget dan tumpukkan berkas."

"Tidak perlu memaksa Jaehyun. Jeno seperti itu juga karena pekerjaannya."

"Kau tidak tahu semaniak apa dia." Nyonya Lee mendesah lelah. "Renjun, kau ingin mengenakan apa saat pertunangan nanti?" Perhatiannya beralih pada Renjun.

Renjun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus ia kenakan? Apa Renjun harus memakai dress? Ia pihak wanita disini, dan ia menyadarinya. Membayangkan memakai dress saat bertunangan nanti membuat pipinya memerah. Tapi Renjun juga pria kan? Ia tak mau harga dirinya dijatuhkan oleh sebuah dress manis.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangan dirinya tengah mengenakan dress. "Gēge ikut Māma dan Nyonya Lee saja." ujar Renjun cepat.

"Panggil saja Eomma, Renjun." Nyonya Lee tersenyum teduh. "Seperti Jeno, kau juga anakku sekarang."

"I-iya Eom-Eomma." Renjun terbata. Masih merasa canggung.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum mendengar panggilan baru dari Renjun. "Besok kita pergi ke butik. Aku akan membantumu dalam memilih pakaian."

Pesta pertunangan berlangsung meriah. Renjun tak tahu pestanya akan diselenggarakan semeriah ini. Cukup menyesal sebenarnya karena tak terlalu mendengarkan perundingan orangtuanya kemarin, tahu begini ia akan mencegah mereka melaksanakan pesta seperti ini.

Tamu terus berdatangan walau hari beranjak malam. Renjun sudah lelah terus berdiri mendampingi Jeno menerima tamu yang sembilan puluh persen tidak ia kenal. Tentu saja Renjun tidak kenal, mereka kolega Jeno dan Appanya.

Sebenarnya selain lelah Renjun juga bosan. Jeno tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Sama sekali. Sejak Renjun bertemu dengan Jeno untuk pertama kalinya, putra tunggal Lee ini belum pernah mengeluarkan kata pertamanya untuk Renjun. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Jeno selalu tutup mulut terhadapnya. Renjun juga tidak berani lebih dulu mengajak Jeno berbincang. Takut lebih tepatnya.

"Hai Lee! Selamat atas pertunangan kalian." Seorang pemuda berambut blonde menyapa, mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabat.

Jeno balas menjabat. "Ya. Terima kasih."

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menyusul, bagaimanapun aku lebih tau darimu seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu. Tak sopan sekali." Si penyapa mendecak kesal.

"Kau tua tapi kau bodoh, Mark." Jeno mendengus. "Sudah tahu tua tapi tidak segera menikah."

Mark hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tak tersinggung sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jeno setelah melirik Renjun sebelumnya. Berbisik. "Dia manis. Kalau aku tak kalah cepat akan kunikahi saja dia langsung."

Samar-samar Renjun mendengar apa yang Mark bisikkan. Jeno tepat disebelahnya dan Mark berbisik di sisi Jeno yang dekat dengan Renjun, seolah sengaja menggodanya.

"Kau dapat mengambilnya." Desis Jeno.

Hah?

Renjun membelalakkan matanya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Jeno dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang benar saja! 'Mengambil' katanya? Dia pikir Renjun sebuah barang? Itu cukup kasar Tuan muda Lee. Renjun protes dalam hati.

Saat Renjun akan mengeluarkan kata - kata makian sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya lembut. "Halo Renjun!"

Kata makian yang hampir keluar tertelan kembali. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang membawa bayi dalam gendongannya. Ia terlihat manis dengan dress ungu yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Renjun harus memutar otaknya ketika menangkap figur wanita ini dalam penglihatannya. Seketika kenangan masa kecilnya berkelibat. Wanita ini banyak membantu Renjun kecil dahulu, seperti mengajarkan naik sepeda, bagaimana cara bergaul dengan baik, bertindak lebih dewasa dan hal-hal baik lainnya. Mungkin Māmanya yang mengundang, Renjun sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu.

"Fang Jiějie! Apa kabar? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Renjun tersenyum manis.

"Aku baik Renjun. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan-" Renjun tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan Fang Jiějie. Matanya melirik Jeno dan Mark, berusaha mendengar lagi apa yang akan Jeno katakan. Mark terlihat tertawa setelah mendengar kata-kata yang Jeno ucapkan. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Jeno dan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan mengambil Renjun darinya. Setelah itu Mark pergi membaur dengan tamu lain.

"Renjun? Kau mendengarkanku?" Tepukan halus Fang daratkan di lengan atas Renjun.

Renjun terkejut. "Ah iya, Jiějie. Ada apa?"

Fang tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan Renjun. Setelah ini cepatlah beristirahat, aku juga akan segera pulang." Fang melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat malam." Pamitnya.

Seminggu setelah pernikahan Jeno mengajak Renjun berkencan. Berkencan. Sebenarnya Renjun tidak merasa begitu, itu hanya sebutan dari orang tuanya dan orang tua Jeno. Jeno mengajaknya pergi hanya untuk lebih mengenal dirinya. Bagaimanapun itu harus dilakukan mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Jeno membawa sedan hitamnya saat menjemput Renjun. Awalnya Renjun merasa sangat bersyukur ketika Jeno membawa mobil, ia tidak bisa membayangkan ketika harus berboncengan di sepeda motor.

Apakah aku harus memeluk pinggangnya? Tapi itu memalukan. Kalau aku tidak berpegangan, ada kemungkinan aku jatuh. Atau aku memegang pundaknya saja? Tapi kalau ia keberatan bagaimana? Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Namun jika melihat situasi sekarang ini Renjun pikir lebih baik untuk naik sepeda motor. Ia dapat berpegangan pada jok belakang sepeda kan?

Renjun duduk tegang di kursi penumpang. Walau Jeno terlihat fokus dengan jalanan Renjun dapat melihat Jeno memperhatikan dirinya melalui sudut mata. Jeno tidak mengajaknya berbincang dan membuat suasana mobil begitu canggung.

Bangunan - bangunan yang terlihat berlarian lebih menarik perhatian Renjun. Ia menghindari tatapan Jeno. Renjun tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana. Jalanan kota Seoul masih asing baginya mengingat ia lama tinggal di Cina. Renjun ingin menangis dan pulang rasanya. Pikiran - pikiran tentang Jeno akan berbuat hal buruk padanya tiba-tiba berkeliaran.

"Cepat turun!"

Suara dingin Jeno menyadarkan Renjun. Ia mengerjap menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah basement. Mungkin mall?

Renjun segera turun ketika melihat Jeno menunggu di luar mobil dengan wajah tertekuk. Menghampiri lalu berjalan disebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jeno mengejutkan Renjun yang sedang melihat-lihat toko di sepanjang mall, bosan dengan Jeno yang terus mendiaminya.

Renjun berdeham untuk mengurangi keterkejutannya. "R-Rencana?"

"Yeah rencana." Jeno memutar bola matanya malas. "Cepat katakan intinya saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Rencana apa maksudmu?" Merasa bingung dengan apa yang Jeno sampaikan.

Mendengus keras. Kentara sekali jika Jeno kesal. "Jangan bilang kau menerima pernikahan ini?" Jeno mengerang.

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Renjun untuk mengerti. Sesaat kemudian ia tersentak, langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Tentu saja aku menolak." Jeno ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau pikir kau hidup di zaman apa? Kau kira ini drama? Mana ada orang sekarang masih rela di jodohkan?!" Memandang Renjun mengejek.

Ya tuhan. Renjun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kata-kata Jeno padanya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Jeno tidak menerima perjodohan ini, lalu mengapa ia diam sejak kemarin? Mengapa tidak langsung menolak ketika Nyonya Lee mengajukan? Mengapa menolak setelah bertunangan?.

Demi tuhan apa yang ada di kepala Tuan muda Lee sehingga tega melakukan ini terhadapnya. Bagaimana perasaan Bàba dan Māmanya setelah mengetahui ini? Renjun tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Ia meringis memikirkan semuanya.

Dengusan terdengar ketika Renjun memegang kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga kau menerima perjodohan dengan mudah." Jeno melipat tangannya. "Apa yang ada di otak kecilmu sampai menerima hal aneh ini? Apa kau benar-benar baru keluar dari pengasingan?"

Renjun berbalik dan berjalan terhuyung menjauhi Jeno. Melihat gelagat Renjun yang akan meninggalkannya Jeno segera menghadang. "Mau kemana kau."

Renjun mengerang. Apa yang diinginkan Jeno? Ia sudah merasa pusing setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jeno. Sekarang Jeno malah menahannya, Renjun hanya ingin pulang.

"Kutanya kau mau kemana?" Lengan Renjun dicengkram erat.

"Pulang." Renjun berusaha menarik kembali lengannya.

"Tidak!" Mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Kau harus ikut aku." Jeno menarik lengan Renjun. Menyeretnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Renjun histeris. "Renjun ingin pulang!" Sial! Sifat manja Renjun keluar disaat seperti ini, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Renjun juga tidak tahu mengapa diumurnya yang 19 ia masih saja manja dan cengeng jangan lupakan sikap cerobohnya juga.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang Renjun!" Dengan tetap menyeret Renjun. "Atau Eomma akan menghabisiku." Jeno bergumam.

TBC

Alurnya lambat ya? Sorry kalo ngebosenin. Momennya juga kurang. Chap depan mungkin. Hehe.

Liat rambut Jeno ama Renjun yang baru. Seketika jadi orang gila. Jeno parah ih dikira blonde ternyata besoknya lebih parah. Momen mereka di bandara juga bertebaran mulu.

Terima kasih sudah rievew. Saya bahagia banget pas baca. Ternyata gini rasanya jadi Author pas baca rievew.


	4. 4

Chap 4

Para pengunjung sibuk berbisik-bisik melihat Jeno yang menyeret Renjun paksa. Bertanya-tanya apa kiranya hal yang terjadi sampai seorang pemuda manis diseret paksa sembari menangis. Ingin membantu, namun apa hak mereka yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Renjun terus memohon meminta dilepaskan. Lengannya sudah terasa sangat sakit.

Tapi Jeno seperti tuli seketika. Tak mendengar apa yang Renjun minta, juga bisik-bisik pengunjung lain mall. Ia hanya terus berjalan tak memperdulikan pandangan aneh dan penasaran orang sekitar.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, lalu naik ke lantai 2 Jeno berhenti di depan sebuah toko baju. Ia menghempaskan lengan Renjun dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ambil dan bungkuslah beberapa baju. Jangan terlalu jadi pemilih!" Titah Jeno sembari berjalan menuju kursi tunggu.

Renjun menatap Jeno heran. Telapak tangan kirinya mengelus-elus lengan kanan bekas cengkeraman Jeno tadi. Masih terasa sakit. Lalu ia terdiam, memikirkan tentang perkataan Jeno.

"Apa itu artinya Renjun harus mencuri baju?" Tanya Renjun sembari mengusap bekas air mata menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Jeno tersedak. Apa yang bocah ini pikirkan? Apa ia pikir aku begitu miskin sampai harus mencuri baju? Jeno heran juga geli dengan pola pikir Renjun.

"Bodoh!" Jeno menghampiri Renjun menahan lengannya yang akan menyeka bekas air mata lagi. "Jangan menjijikan seperti itu! Kau sudah 19 tahun, bocah." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya.

Renjun merampas sapu tangan Jeno. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Katanya sudah 19 tahun tapi masih disebut bocah. Renjun menghapus dengan kasar air matanya.

"Cepat ambil baju yang kau inginkan!" Seru Jeno. "Dan aku akan membayarnya."

Menghentakkan kaki, Renjun pergi sambil mencibir. Sudahlah ambil saja baju yang pertama kau lihat dan segera pergi, pikir Renjun.

Lelaki manis itu berjalan menuju rak berisi T-shirt mengambil kaus biru dengan setrip-setrip putih. Kaus katun itu cukup menarik perhatiannya, mungkin Renjun akan memilih kaus itu saja.

Renjun harus memekik ketika melihat harga T-shirt yang berada ditangannya. $45! Yang benar saja! Ini terlalu mahal hanya untuk sebuah kaus. Dengan harga segini ia dapat membeli selusin kaus jika di toko lain.

 _J. Crew_

Wow, pantas saja harganya selangit. Si tuan muda mengajaknya ke butik brand asal Amerika. Renjun memang anak busana tapi ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan brand fashion asal luar yang menjual harga selangit. Lagi pula baju sama saja kalau sudah dipakai.

Harga T-shirt polos saja sampai segitu, bagaimana dengan kemeja dan jasnya? Renjun penasaran juga dengan harga lainnya. Ia lalu beralih menuju rak-rak kemeja. Meneliti mana yang menurutnya menarik.

Well, mari kita lihat kemeja putih polos ini. Renjun mengambil kemeja polos dan memeriksa harganya.

$108!

Sudah kuduga. Renjun mencibir.

Beralih pada rak selanjutnya jejeran _blazer_ menyambutnya. Ini sangat menarik. Melihat baju dengan harga yang sama dengan uang sakunya selama 3 bulan. Renjun menatap kagum _mannequin_ yang memajangkan _blazer_ berwarna _khaki_. Sangat mempesona. Wajah mannequinnya juga tampan, walau hanya sebuah boneka peraga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Brukk!

Oh tidak! Tangan ceroboh Renjun menyenggol _mannequin_. Sontak saja boneka peraga itu jatuh mengenaskan para pelayan toko segera menghampiri menuntut penjelasan.

"Ada apa ini tuan?"

Jeno melirik Renjun yang terpaku. Ia melangkah sedikit kedepan mendekati para pelayan toko.

"Maaf. Temanku terkejut dan tak sengeja menyenggol _mannequin_ ini. Aku mengejutkannya." Jeno merasakan punggungnya di cengkram erat. "Aku akan mengganti rugi." Senyuman menawan ia sunggingkan.

Pelayan toko itu gugup seketika. Lalu mengambil _mannequin_ yang jatuh dibantu temannya. "Ah, tidak apa tuan. Tidak ada yang rusak." Ia tersenyum canggung. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mengawasi si ceroboh ini. Oleh diriku sendiri." Menekan kalimat terakhir, Jeno kembali tersenyum. Kedua pelayan toko itu pergi dengan tak rela, merasa diusir secara halus.

"Terima kasih." Renjun berucap lirih.

Jeno mendecak. "Letakkan tangan cerobohmu dan duduk tenang di sana. Biar aku yang memilih." Ia menunjuk tempat yang ia duduki sebelumnya.

Renjun mencebik dan berjalan cepat ke tempat duduk. Jeno yang membuat tangan cerobohnya berulah tapi tetap saja Renjun yang disalahkan. Tak lama ia mendudukkan diri Jeno datang dengan beberapa potong pakaian.

"Cobalah ini dan cepat pergi ke kasir kalau kau merasa cocok."

Renjun menyembulkan kepalanya melalui pintu ruang ganti memanggil Jeno yang sedari tadi menunggu seperti yang Renjun minta.

"Ehm, sepertinya Renjun butuh baju dengan ukuran 2 nomor di bawah ini." Kata Renjun malu-malu.

"Keluar dari sana! Aku harus melihat." Suruh Jeno.

Renjun keluar perlahan, tubuhnya terbalut kemeja besar berwarna baby blue bahkan jari-jari tangan Renjun tidak terlihat tenggelam dalam kain. Jeno hampir terbahak melihat Renjun seperti _scarecrow_.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sekurus itu, Huang." Jeno memperhatikan Renjun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Ditatap seperti itu, Renjun memerah.

"Kau suka itu? Jika iya, aku akan meminta nomor yang pas." Tanya Jeno.

"Ehm!" Renjun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Jeno lagi.

"Renjun menyukainya juga." Jawab Renjun.

Mendengarnya Jeno mengangguk, lalu memanggil salah seorang pelayan toko. "Aku mengambil kemeja ini dengan nomor dua dibawahnya. Juga semua pakaian yang ada di dalam bilik, dengan nomor yang sama. Ambil beberapa warna berbeda untuk itu." Pesan Jeno.

Renjun ternganga mendengar pesanan Jeno, bisa-bisa ia membeli lebih dari lima pasang pakaian sekaligus untuknya. Renjun harus segera mencegah Jeno. Ia berdeham ketika sang pelayan pergi.

"Jeno- _ssi_ , kau memesan terlalu banyak." Jeno menatap tajam Renjun. "Kalau kau tidak sadar." Renjun cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Aku sadar dan aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Jadi, diam dan tutup saja mulutmu." Desis Jeno.

Bibir Renjun terkatup rapat dan ia segera berbalik ke bilik ganti untuk mengganti kemeja dengan pakaian miliknya.

.

.

Gerutuan terdengar dari bibir Renjun, tangannya membawa beberapa tas jinjing kertas berisi belanjaan miliknya. Hell! Gila saja si tuan muda itu apa ia berniat memborong butik, huh?

Jeno baru saja membelikan enam pasang pakaian untuk Renjun, baik casual maupun formal lengkap dengan berbagai warna dasi dan sabuk. Dua pasang sepatu dan juga tiga buah parfum, dengan paksaan tentunya.

Jeno keluar dari butik menghampiri Renjun dan mengambil belanjaannya. Lalu berjalan melewati Renjun tanpa menoleh.

"Eh- Jeno- _ssi_ , Renjun dapat membawanya sendiri." Renjun menyusul Jeno, menyamai langkahnya.

Jeno melirik. "Aku tidak mau dianggap pedopil pengecut." Ujar Jeno.

Renjun mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. "Renjun tidak bilang Jeno- _ssi_ pedopil pengecut." Kepalanya menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

"Bukan kau, tapi orang lain." Jeno menarik lengan Renjun. "Cepat! masih banyak toko yang harus didatangi."

Setelah membeli berpasang-pasang baju sekarang Jeno menariknya memasuki toko perhiasan. Renjun awalnya menolak dengan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi Jeno mempererat pegangannya dan menarik paksa Renjun masuk.

Renjun duduk didepan etalase, wajahnya menekuk kesal. Jeno sedang berbicara dengan pelayan toko tentang perhiasan yang akan dibelinya untuk Renjun.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka."

Renjun mengangkat wajahnya. Dihadapannya sudah terjejer berbagai macam gelang dan cincin. Renjun melirik malas lalu membuang pandangannya. Melihat kelakuan Renjun, alis Jeno mengerut.

"Tidak ada yang kau sukai?" Tanya Jeno. Renjun tetap diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada dinding toko yang terbuat dari kaca. "Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan koleksi yang lain." Pinta Jeno pada pelayan.

"Koleksi terbaru kami sudah dikeluarkan semua. Yang tersisa hanya produk lama, keluar 4 bulan lalu." Ujar pramugari toko.

Jeno mendesah. "Kau dengar itu, Renjun? Apa kau masih ingin tetap melihat koleksi lama?" Tanya Jeno.

Renjun menoleh cepat. "Bukan itu yang Renjun mau!" Seru Renjun.

"Lalu apa?" Jeno berusaha bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Renjun.

Tangan Renjun mengambil gelang kulit yang tepat berada didepannya. "Jeno- _ssi_ lihat ini?!" Seru Renjun, tangannya mengacungkan gelang didepan wajah Jeno. "Ini hanya gelang yang terbuat dari kulit dengan model sederhana, tapi gelang ini seharga $420!" Renjun meletakkan kembali gelang tersebut.

"Lantas? Itu harga yang sebanding dengan produknya." Jeno menjawab.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Bukan itu maksudnya. Jeno- _ssi_ sudah banyak membeli, tadi juga sudah cukup..." Jeno diam menunggu lanjutan ucapan Renjun. "...maksudnya tidak usah membeli apa-apa lagi. Kita kan tidak jadi menikah, jadi tidak perlu membelikan sesuatu lagi untuk Renjun." Suara Renjun memelan diakhir.

Jeno melirik pramugari yang masih setia berdiri di sisi etalase yang lain dengan ekspresi bingung. Merasa aneh dengan drama kacangan yang tiba-tiba tersaji dihadapannya.

Perhatian Jeno terpusat kembali pada Renjun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan Renjun terkepal erat diatas pahanya, mencengkram celananya sendiri. Jeno mendekat lalu menarik lembut tengkuk Renjun.

Cup

"Menurut saja. Ini permintaan Eomma." Jeno berbisik rendah setelah mengecup cepat bibir Renjun.

"A-"

Jeno segera merengkuh pundak Renjun, memeluknya. Menghindari amukan Renjun. "Jika kau memberontak, aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini." Ancam Jeno. Lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau masih saja marah, sayang? Aku kan hanya bercanda lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf." Jeno berkata dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. "Maaf, kekasihku ini gampang sekali merajuk." Jeno mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pelayan toko, wajahnya memerah melihat perlakuan Jeno pada Renjun.

Gila! Jeno benar-benar gila! Ia hilang akal. Entah bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari pantauan orang tuanya. Renjun harus segera menelepon rumah sakit jiwa untuk mendaftarkan Jeno sebagai pasien baru. Atau setidaknya menelepon Nyonya Lee untuk memberi tahu perihal kesehatan jiwa putranya.

Renjun menjengit merasakan tangan Jeno melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia segera menoleh kepada Jeno dengan pandangan horor. "Jadi, kau ingin pilih yang mana, sayang?" Jeno tersenyum misterius.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan Jeno- _ssi_." Renjun mendesah lelah.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan. Aku tidak mau saat menikah nanti orang-orang mengira aku menikahi kerangka hidup." Jeno menyodorkan sepiring _lasagna_ pada Renjun.

"Renjun bukan kerangka!" Renjun memekik. "Lagi pula siapa yang akan menikah? Jeno- _ssi_ menolak perjodohan ini."

"Oh! Kalau begitu apa rencanamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan?" Tanya Jeno santai.

"Renjun tidak punya rencana. Mana Renjun tahu Jeno- _ssi_ mau menolak. Huh!" Renjun mendengus kesal.

Jeno memandang pongah Renjun. "Hei bocah! Mengapa kau memanggil dirimu dengan nama? Gunakan saja kata aku dan kau. Jangan panggil aku Jeno- _ssi_ lagi." Ujar Jeno jengah.

"Renjun kesulitan menggunakan kata aku dan kau." Lontar Renjun santai. "Tapi akan kucoba." Renjun menyuap _lasagna_ yang menjadi bagiannya.

Jeno mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi kau menggunakan kata 'kau' padaku tadi pagi. Mengapa sekarang berubah?" Jeno bertanya.

"Karena tadi pagi Jeno- _ssi_ masih asing bagiku." Renjun mengunyah makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Uhuk-

Jeno tersedak _avocado frappe_ nya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan segera mengambil serbet untuk menyeka bibirnya. "Tapi panggilan dengan embel-embel _ssi_ juga terlalu kaku untuk orang yang sudah akrab." Ia memukul dadanya pelan, mengurangi rasa sesak.

Renjun melirik Jeno aneh. "Siapa yang bilang kita akrab? Renjun hanya bilang sudah tidak merasa asing karena kita sudah banyak berbicara."

Tuk

Renjun meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Telapak tangan ia satukan, sikunya bertumpu pada meja. "Katakan saja apa rencanamu Jeno- _ssi_ , aku akan mengikuti semua yang kau katakan."

Jeno menghela nafas. "Habiskan dulu makananmu. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti." Mengambil _fettuccine alfredo_ dan menyimpannya disamping piring _lasagna_ Renjun.

"Aku sudah selesai, Jeno- _ssi_." Renjun menyesap minumannya.

Jeno hampir saja tersedak lagi. Renjun bahkan baru memakan setengah dari piring pertamanya dan masih ada piring-piring yang lain. Apanya yang sudah selesai? Jeno menggeleng. Pantas saja ia kurus kering begitu.

"Kau makan terlalu sedikit, Renjun." Jeno mengambil garpu Renjun dan memakaikannya pada Renjun. "Aku memesan ini untukmu. Habiskan semuanya."

"Tidak! Salah sendiri memesan terlalu banyak. Renjun tidak bisa memakan ini semua." Renjun kembali meletakkan garpunya.

"Kau tidak suka menunya? Akan kupesankan yang lain. Atau kau mau pindah restoran?" Tawar Jeno.

Renjun mencebik. "Bukan itu. Kenapa Jeno- _ssi_ suka sekali menghabiskan uang sih? Ini terlalu banyak untuk lambungku yang kecil." Ia mengelus perut ratanya. "Jeno- _ssi_ sendiri tidak makan, ingin membuatku mati kekenyangan, huh?" Tuduh Renjun.

Jeno memijat pelipisnya, lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh Renjun. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri. "Karena itu aku menunggumu." Ujar Jeno.

"Menunggu untuk apa?" Tanya Renjun, ia memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau harus mencoba ini semua, dan aku akan makan setelahnya. Aku harus memastikan bahwa ini tidak beracun." Jawab Jeno.

Renjun terperangah mendengarnya. "Kalau Jeno- _ssi_ ragu, kenapa datang ke sini?!" Tanya Renjun keki.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jeno mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudah, cepat makan! Aku tidak bisa menyantap masakan dingin." Kembali memasangkan garpu diantara jemari Renjun.

Renjun menarik napas untuk kembali membantah perkataan Jeno. "Jen-"

"Kalau kau membantah, ingat apa yang kukatakan saat di toko tadi." Potong Jeno cepat.

Renjun menganga, ia ingat betul bahwa si tuan muda Lee sama bahayanya dengan psikopat gila. Renjun menarik piring berisi f _ettuccine alfredo_ dengan kasar, dan memakannya tak rela. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakan semua masakan yang Jeno pesan atau ia akan mati di tangan si tuan muda.

.

.

Sedan hitam Jeno membelah jalanan Seoul. Sinar matahari sudah mulai berubah menjadi jingga menyelimuti Seoul yang tetap saja ramai. Jeno mengendarai mobilnya pelan membuat Renjun terus protes dengan kecepatan mobil Jeno.

"Jeno- _ssi_ , bahkan semangkuk besar _gelato_ ku sudah habis dan kita masih saja belum sampai. Kenapa mobilnya berjalan lambat sekali? Apa bensinnya akan habis?" Renjun mengetukkan sendok plastik pada mangkuk gabus bekas gelatonya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu cepat makan _gelato_ nya." Kilah Jeno. Ia mulai menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

 _Mereka baru saja keluar dari kawasan mall setelah Renjun merengek keras. Kaki kecilnya sudah mulai lelah terus mengikuti Jeno memasuki berbagai macam toko dan berakhir dengan Renjun berjongkok di depan toko yang akan mereka kunjungi selanjutnya._ _Jeno berusaha menarik berdiri Renjun, para pengunjung lain mulai memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan Renjun._

 _Ia kesulitan menarik tangan Renjun, ditambah tangannya penuh dengan tas-tas karton belanjaan. Salah sendiri ketika Renjun menawarkan diri membantu ia menolak mentah-mentah._

 _Jeno yang mulai geram dengan Renjun hampir melemparkan semua belanjaan di tangannya sebelum mata tajam Jeno melihat tatapan Renjun yang terpaku pada stan penjual gelato. Ia ikut berjongkok dihadapan Renjun, berusaha merayunya_.

 _"Renjun mau gelato?" Rayu Jeno_.

 _Perhatian yang tadinya tertuju pada stan gelato beralih pada seseorang dihadapannya. Ia memandang dengan berseri. "Bolehkah?" Mata Renjun berbinar-binar_.

 _"Tentu saja!" Jeno mengangguk, ia hampir berteriak saking senangnya. "Kalau begitu cepat berdiri. Kita beli gelato." Jeno berdiri dengan belanjaan yang masih berada di tangannya_.

 _"Tapi setelah itu Renjun mau pulang. Capek." Ia menatap Jeno dengan berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya, Jeno mengangguk pasrah. "Iya, kita pulang." Tutur Jeno._

 _"Renjun juga mau cup gelato yang besar." Pinta Renjun._

 _"Ya, kita beli yang paling besar."_

"Jeno- _ssi_ , kau belum mengatakan rencana penggagalan pernikahan kita."

Jeno menoleh pada Renjun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos, seolah kata-kata yang diucapkannya bukanlah hal yang penting. Jeno heran dengan sikap labil Renjun, ia baru saja sedih mengetahui Jeno menolak perjodohan, tapi sekarang ia seperti tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa rencana." Ujar Jeno.

Renjun mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku masih memilih mana yang terbaik. Besok kita bertemu lagi. Nanti kuberi tahu rencananya." Jelas Jeno.

Setelah itu mereka diam sampai akhirnya tiba di depan rumah keluarga Huang. Renjun segera turun ketika mobil Jeno sudah berhenti sempurna, disusul Jeno yang juga turun dan pergi ke belakang mobil-mengambil belanjaan Renjun di bagasi.

Ia baru akan mengikuti Renjun memasuki rumahnya ketika Renjun menghadangnya di depan gerbang.

"Renjun saja yang bawa. Tidak dapat kujamin Jeno- _ssi_ tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada Bàba dan Māma." Renjun mengambil tas-tas belanjaan dari tangan Jeno. "Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok." Melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang penuh dengan tas. Ia memasuki gerbang rumah keluarga Huang meninggalkan Jeno yang menatapnya aneh.

TBC

Jeng jeng jeng!

Cerita abal update.

Untuk yang sudah menunggu cerita ini, maaf lama. Tiba-tiba saya merasa tidak percaya diri dengan cerita ini, terlalu drama, murahan, kacang, begitu lah.

Tapi saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik, semoga suka. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Sorry for typos too.

Bye bye ~


	5. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Halo Readers...

Maaf ya ini bukan update. Cuma pengumuman. Saya memindahkan cerita Awkwardness ke wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama. So, yang mau baca lanjutannya silahkan pindah lapak ke sana. Heuheu.

Maaf ya merepotkan

Disana lebih mudah untuk kita saling berkomunikasi. Eak!

Tapi, jika memang ada yang tidak punya akun wattpad silahkan review. Nanti saya akan coba pub disini juga.

Sepertinya cukup sampai disini

Sampai bertemu di wattpad... 


	6. chap 5

Chap 5

-Pagi buta, aku akan menjempumu di halte terdekat-

Renjun berkali-kali membaca pesan yang Jeno kirim semalam. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca jadwal. Saat ini, ia sudah duduk membeku di kursi dingin halte selama hampir 3 jam. Bibirnya terasa keras membeku, jari-jari kurusnya memucat kedinginan.

Renjun sudah mengenakan mantel tertebal yang ia punya, juga 3 lapis baju didalamnya. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menggigil. Beruntung matahari sudah naik 1 jam yang lalu, cukup menghangatkan dirinya yang hampir menjadi ice sculpture.

Para pekerja sudah mulai berangkat. Siswa sekolah juga mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya, duduk di halte menunggu bus.

Tapi, sosok yang sedari tadi Renjun tunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia bisa saja berhenti menunggu dan pulang ke rumah yang hanya memakan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di sana. Hanya saja, Renjun tidak ingin membuat Jeno kecewa atau mencarinya karena ia tidak berada di halte.

Renjun melihat jam melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia bertekad untuk pergi setelah menunggu 15 menit lagi.

Ini sudah 15 menit lewat 10 detik, dan si pembuat janji belum juga muncul. Renjun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri dengan wajah masam hendak pergi meninggalkan halte. Kesal sekali dengan penantiannya yang tak berarti.

Lampu pejalan kaki berganti hijau, Renjun siap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang jalan-

Tiiinnnn

"Huang, kau sudah datang? Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Apanya yang sudah datang?! Renjun membeku disini! Hanya untuk menunggu Jeno-ssi!" Renjun merengut kesal.

"Sudahlah, cepat naik!" Titah Jeno.

"Apa-apaan!" Renjun semakin merengut, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Renjun berperang dengan suhu rendah selama 3 jam dan sekarang Jeno-ssi seenaknya menyuruh Renjun naik. Tanpa minta maaf pula. Jeno-ssi tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali." Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Jeno menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya. "Yah, aku memang tidak menyesal." Ia menikmati perubahan ekspresi Renjun yang melotot lucu. "Naik atau tidak? Didalam mobilku ada pemanas, omong-omong." Tersenyum jenaka.

Renjun kalah telak, ia merajuk agar Jeno minta maaf padanya. Tapi Jeno punya harga diri yang tinggi dan sialnya ia punya apa yang Renjun butuhkan, penghangat. Dan sekarang yang Renjun butuhkan hanya penghangat. Bagaimana bisa Renjun menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu dengan tubuh hampir membeku?

Pemuda manis tersebut melirik Jeno melalui sudut matanya, mencoba membaca ekspresi Jeno. Ia mengintip ke dalam mobil yang terlihat jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan trotoar dingin yang ia pijak. Jeno terlihat menunggu jawaban si manis.

"Apa Jeno-ssi punya hot pack juga?" Cicit Renjun.

"Kita bisa membelinya di supermarket nanti." Ujar Jeno tak sabar.

Renjun masih saja diam. Ia menimang-nimang kembali tawaran Jeno. Tubuh Renjun sudah kebas kedinginan, terutama bagian kakinya. Tapi Renjun juga punya ego yang tinggi. Seharusnya Jeno minta maaf atas keteledorannya-Renjun tak yakin sebenarnya ini memang keteledoran Jeno atau ia memang sengaja datang terlambat- jika sudah begitu Renjun akan dengan senang hati memaafkan dan masuk ke dalam mobil Jeno. Tapi Renjun lupa bahwa Jeno punya ego yang jauh lebih tinggi. Melebihi Renjun.

Persetan dengan ego! Pemuda manis itu masuk kedalam mobil Jeno dengan terseok, bibir pucatnya maju menggemaskan. Ia masih merajuk rupanya. Renjun juga tidak yakin ia akan selamat dalam perjalanan jika ia memaksa pulang berjalan kaki dengan keadaan begini.

Jeno mengulum senyum lebar ketika sudut matanya menangkap Renjun masuk mobil dengan bersungut, tidak lupa membanting pintu mobil Jeno cukup keras. "Ya! Pelan-pelan bocah. Kau akan mati terkejut jika tahu harga reparasi mobil ini." Jeno berkata untuk menutupi rasa ingin tertawanya.

Yang ditegur hanya melirik malas lalu tangannya tejulur kedepan, berniat menaikkan suhu. Ia mendesah ketika rasa hangat mulai melengkupi tubuhnya. Berdiam diri di luar dengan suhu rendah memang bukanlah hal yang bagus. Renjun cukup menyesal telah melakukan itu hanya karena menunggu Lee Bodoh Jeno yang pada akhirnya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Renjun melirik jendela mobil sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Kemudian dengan cepat duduk tegak kembali ketika ia menyadari bahwa mobil belum melaju. Masih dekat halte tadi Renjun menunggu si menyebalkan Lee Jeno. "Apa yang kau lakukan Jeno-ssi?! Ken-" Ucapan Renjun berhenti ketika ia melihat Jeno sedang menatapnya. Memperhatikannya.

Wajah Renjun memerah tanpa diminta. "Ken-kenapa kita masih disini? Kita em- akan pergi kemana?" Mulut sialan! Kenapa harus gugup segala.

Jeno seperti baru tersadar. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak. "Yeah, kita akan beli hotpack bukan? Dimana supermarket terdekat..." Jeno bergumam sendiri dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Bodoh!! Bagaimana jika Renjun menyadarinya??

Sialan! Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku?

Cih, mungkin bocah itu sedang berpikir aneh-aneh. Pasti nanti dia mengira aku mulai tertarik padanya.

Fokus Jeno mulai terbagi, antara jalanan, ekspresi Renjun, dan prasangka aneh yang melayang dikepalanya. Mobil sedan Jeno tetap melaju dengan baik walau pelan. Sesekali ia melirik Renjun yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

Saat mata tajam Jeno melihat supermarket di tepi jalan ia menepikan mobilnya, lalu beralih menatap Renjun yang masih termenung.

"Hei!" Jeno menyentak. "Kau tidak turun?" Ia memberi gestur menunjuk ke arah supermarket dengan kepalanya sembari melemparkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya pada Renjun.

Renjun gelagapan mendengarnya. Ia terburu-buru melepas seatbeltnya dan bersiap membuka pintu sebelum menyadari ada beberapa lembar uang di pangkuannya. "Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Renjun kebingungan.

Jeno meliriknya sebentar. "Tentu saja itu uang, bodoh! Kau buta atau buram?" Kesal Jeno.

Renjun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja Renjun tahu ini uang. Maksudnya, untuk apa uang ini?"

"Kau kira apa fungsi uang selama ini?"

"Hm. Banyak." Renjun melipat-lipat jemari tangannya menghitung berapa kiranya fungsi uang yang ia ketahui.

"Tsk!" Decak Jeno. "Lupakan! Belilah hot pack dengan uang itu!" Jeno membuka kunci mobil menyegerakan Renjun untuk keluar.

Setelah menunggu hampir 10 menit Renjun kembali dengan beberapa buah hot pack dalam kantung plastik. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil Jeno sambil bergidik kedinginan dan menaikkan kembali suhu dalam mobil.

"Maaf ya, Ren- aku kedinginan. Kunaikkan sebentar ya suhunya." Renjun menatap Jeno tidak enak. Renjun tahu ia telah banyak merepotkan Jeno jadi ia memutuskan untuk minta izin menaikkan suhu, tapi mengingat yang membuat ia membeku adalah si bodoh Jeno, Renjun jadi tidak terlalu merasa sungkan padanya.

Jeno yang sedari tadi melihat hanya membalas dengan dengusan, lalu ia mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Selama diperjalanan Renjun terus menggenggam erat hot pack di kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat tidak bercanda dengan rasa dingin yang terus disinggungnya. Jeno jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Mungkin ia sudah kelewatan sehingga membuat si Huang muda menunggu terlalu lama dalam suhu rendah.

Mungkin Jeno harus minta maaf...

"Ekhem!" Jeno memegang setirnya erat. "You okay?"

Renjun melirik sebentar. " Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat kurang baik. Kedinginan tepatnya."

Renjun menegakkan duduknya. "S-sudah lebih baik. Jeno-ssi ingin aku menurunkan kembali pemanasnya?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak! Tidak perlu." Yah, Jeno. Ini saatnya. Minta maaflah, itu hal yang mudah kan. "Huang, ma-" Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Jeno tercekat, seperti ada yang menahan kata-katanya. Ia tak terbiasa mengatakan maaf pada orang lain.

"Ma apa, Jeno-ssi?" Renjun menunggu dengan penasaran kelanjutan kalimat Jeno.

"Ma-" Jeno melarikan pandangannya pada jendela samping mobil. Ia gugup. "Maksudku kita sampai. Turunlah."

Dan kalimat maaf yang seharusnya dilontarkan tertelan kembali.

Renjun memperhatikan suasana di sekeliling mobil, ia melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Kita main disini, Jeno-ssi??" Tanya Renjun.

"Ya, cepatlah turun! Dan sudah kubilang jangan memanggil Jeno-ssi lagi!!" Jeno keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu.

"Lalu Renjun harus memanggil apa? Hyung? Ya? Atau bodoh saja? Terserahlah!!" Lalu ia mengikuti Jeno keluar. Tak lupa membanting pintunya juga yang langsung mendapatkan delikan kesal dari Jeno.

TBC

Karena ada yang review minta di up disini. Jadi saya up juga ya disini...


End file.
